A Frozen Thanksgiving
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Modern!AU. Elsa and Anna have a Thanksgiving dinner with their friends.


**AN: I'm back with the promised Frozen Thanksgiving holiday fic. In it, it's just the essential Thanksgiving celebration with our favorite characters in a modern setting. I don't own Frozen.**

It was that time of year again. The time where the leaves were changing colors, fall was giving way to winter, and the holiday shopping season was on the horizon. One of the good things about living in New York was seeing the Macy's Parade up, close and personal, the bad side was the holiday shopping season and the cold weather, unless you're Elsa. But we're not here to talk about the holiday shopping season, we're here to talk about Thanksgiving, a prominent holiday as we find Elsa coming into the apartment with a large turkey. "Anna? You awake?" she called.

"Of course, I'm awake! How can one get some sleep with the parade going on outside?" Anna said. The parade, of course, was the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, hosted in New York every Thanksgiving since forever. Elsa agreed, saying that it was a battle to get to the store with the parade happening. "Speaking of which, did you get the cranberry sauce?" Anna then inquired.

"Anna, Kristoff is taking care of the cranberry sauce", Elsa said.

"Right, you had said something about that", Anna remembered. After a few hours had passed, during which Elsa had prepped up the turkey and stuffing, Kristoff had arrived with the cranberry sauce alongside the mashed potatoes.

"Smells good, Elsa", Kristoff said as he walked into the door with the can of cranberry sauce. "Where should I put this?" he inquired.

"Just in the fridge for now", Elsa replied.

"Okay", Kristoff then moved to do the deed of placing the cranberry sauce in the fridge. He greeted Anna and then plopped himself down on the couch for a little bit. The parade had long died down and everyone was returning home, which was good, that meant they all got some peace and quiet for once, which was a good thing because Kristoff forgot something later on. "Know what? I just remembered the pumpkin pie!" he said, shooting up from the couch.

"If you're gonna get it, do it now before it gets crowded again. I made the unfortnate mistake of snagging the turkey while the parade was going", Elsa said from the kitchen. Kristoff saw the point and left the apartment to get the pumpkin pie. Elsa had already bought a chocolate pie ahead of time and she had been lameting she should have got the pies earlier and used the Store Delivery pickup service for the rest of the stuff. Luckily, they already had the whipped cream for the pies, although the pies will come later.

By the time Kristoff came back with the pie, Elsa already had the bird cooked and the stuffing ready. Anna was working on the mashed potatoes, per Elsa's request. "I don't have three hands, Anna", she had said when Anna had objected to the job.

"Saved it!" he said, announcing his arrival with the box, explaining that there were only two more pies left in the store

"Perfect! Just put it in the fridge for now. You can swap out the cranberry sauce for the pie", Elsa said. After a couple hours had past, more friends arrived for the dinner, bringing ham and yams in addition to the main dishes, offering to cook them themselves to take the load off of Elsa, seeing how tired she was becoming after all the cooking she'd been doing since she came back with the turkey.

After all the cooking had been done, the table and plates were set and the bird, albeit in cut-up form (courtesy of Kristoff) was placed in a tray on the table. Everyone sat down, Elsa at the head of the table. "Anna, you say the traditional prayer", Elsa whispered.

"You do it, Elsa, I didn't practice it", Anna retorted. Elsa sighed and conceded.

"Clasp your hands everyone", she assumed the position and everyone followed her lead. "Man Upstairs, we thank you for bringing us together on this holiday and for this meal we're about to eat. Amen", she said.

"Amen", everyone said. It was silent for a few moments until Elsa spoke again.

"Now, before we start the feast, I thought maybe we could go around the table and say what we're thankful for, since it IS Thanksgiving after all", Elsa added with a grin. Once everyone agreed, she started, "I'm thankful for my family and my sister most of all." It was Anna's turn.

"Same things. I'm thankful for, again, my family and my big sister", she said. Kristoff chuckled before starting what he's thankful for.

"Reindeers", he said as a joke before seriously stating, "I'm thankful for us just being here on Thanksgiving." After everyone else went around and said what they're thankful for, everyone dug into the feast, eating until they were full. When no one could eat no more, Kristoff and a couple of the guys went to watch a football game while Anna & Elsa played cards while the food digested in them. After they finished digesting their dinner, a couple more hours passed and the pies were eventually brung out. Those were consumed as well, some with whipped cream and some without. Anna had two slices of the chocolate pie while Kristoff had three slices of the pumpkin pie, claiming he deserved a third slice because he remembered and bought it for the dinner. Eventually, the party began to break up and everyone else thanked the sisters for hosting the dinner and left. Kristoff and two others stayed to help the sisters clean up after the feast. After Kristoff and the other person left, the sisters snuggled on the couch, watching Charlie Brown. It was silent until Anna broke it.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too"

 **AN: That's It! That's It! It's my contribution to the Frozen Thanksgiving fics. The unnamed friends were actually Olaf, Sven, Marshmallow & The Trolls. R&R & Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
